


La petite mort.

by MissL



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Hipoxifilia/Asfixia Erótica, Lemon, M/M, Parafilias, TH Kinky Twink, Torg, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissL/pseuds/MissL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innovar es difícil, en cualquier ámbito. Pero en lo referente al sexo, lo es aún más, pudiendo derivar en la transformación del deleite carnal en algo puramente mecánico, y sin más finalidad que la de aplacar una necesidad física. Tom tenía muy claro aquello. Y no vaciló en buscarle una solución a dicho problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite mort.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para Aelilim como respuesta a su desafío en el grupo "TH Kinky Twink" :3 No apto para mentes fáciles de corromper~

Innovar es difícil, en cualquier ámbito. Pero en lo referente al sexo, lo es aún más, pudiendo derivar en la transformación del deleite carnal en algo puramente mecánico, y sin más finalidad que la de aplacar una necesidad física. Aquella era la causa principal de su estado actual. Desde hacía meses, tenía la acertada impresión de haber caído en una espiral rutinaria, la cual amenazaba con absorberle al menor descuido por su parte y por tiempo indefinido.

Adrenalina, eso era exactamente lo que buscaba: Que su corazón estallase dentro de su pecho; situarse en el límite comprendido entre el cielo y la tierra; vibrar cual mástil a merced del indómito huracán; sentir desmoronarse cada célula de su cuerpo. Definitivamente, le urgía vivir experiencias nuevas, casi tanto como llenar sus pulmones con cada inhalación.

—Olvídalo, Tom —había sentenciado su joven amante, escandalizado ante tan repentina y desequilibrada preposición—. No pienso ponerte estúpidamente en peligro. Soy demasiado joven para tener una muerte sobre mi conciencia, y el que dicha muerte pueda ser la tuya consolida aún más mi postura.

—Vamos, Georg, confina en mí: sé lo que hago —insistió el aludido, dedicándole al mayor una mirada inundada en súplica—. Ambos precisamos un cambio en lo referente a nuestra vida sexual. No perdemos nada por intentarlo, y si en algún momento perdemos el control de la situación, bastará con frenarnos a tiempo... Además y bien mirado, el factor riesgo lo hace todo más excitante, ¿no te parece?

Georg pareció sopesarlo durante unos instantes. En sus facciones podía verse claramente reflejada una rotunda negativa y, sin embargo, su voluntad se vio volatilizada rápidamente ante la mirada resplandeciente del más joven y la sonrisa instigadora curvada en sus labios. Y no tuvo más remedio que subyugarse a sus caprichos.

—No nos arrepentiremos de esto... —musitó un complacido Tom, saboreando cada letra. 

Pese a que Georg se rehusaba a reconocerlo abiertamente, Tom sabía que ambos compartían un mismo anhelo por aventurarse en nuevas fronteras sexuales. Un anhelo que no demoraría en ser saciado. Ahí se encontraba él, firmemente atado al cabecero de la cama mientras aguardaba ser tocado por su expectante acompañante.

Un sollozo subsistió brevemente en la maltrecha garganta del menor. La opresión en la zona era demasiado intensa, y la hebilla dorada del cinturón le laceraba la piel al más mínimo movimiento; sin embargo, dichos detalles carecían de importancia en esos instantes. 

Dedos curiosos comenzaron a recorrer la inflamada y pulsante piel de su hombría con agónica parsimonia, delineando a su vez cada uno de los pliegues que la adornaban. Apretó los párpados mientras notaba el incesante y violento traqueteo alojado en su pecho. Su corazón latiendo descontrolado cual bestia embravecida. No dudó en ondular las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto, procurando moderar en todo momento sus aceleradas respiraciones. 

Su estómago era un ferviente torbellino de sensaciones confrontadas. La agonía de estar siendo estrangulado y el placer obtenido a cada caricia que le era prodigada se entremezclaban inusitadamente; era como estar en el cielo y, a su vez, ser carbonizado entre las llamas del averno. Era todo tan paradójico, que ni el propio Tom se veía capaz de describirlo. Fuera como fuere, era lo que deseaba.

Sintió la tibieza del aliento ajeno acariciar la cabeza de su erección, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, amenazando con extinguir su escaso raciocinio. Entonces, maldijo su movilidad reducida, deseando ampliar su campo de visión. El joven se vio tentado a emitir una exclamación ante la liviana presión ejercida por los labios de Georg sobre la fina apertura del glande, mas tuvo que contenerse forzosamente. Su garganta se hallaba enormemente sensible, aún a la menor vibración. 

—Tom... —le llamó Georg, no pudiendo evitar denotar cierta preocupación en su tono de voz. La expresión del más joven era verdaderamente inenarrable—. ¿Debo seguir? —inquirió, y un exiguo gemido por parte del aludido le autorizó para perpetuar su labor.

Su sexo fue albergado inadvertidamente entre la tibia humedad de la cavidad bucal del mayor, y Tom sintió como el aire se atragantaba nuevamente en sus pulmones. A un ritmo sosegado pero estable, Georg comenzó a succionar con deleite, atento a cualquier signo de molestia por parte del pequeño, aún cuando éste parecía estar concentrado únicamente en su propio disfrute.

Por su parte, Tom luchaba desesperadamente por mantenerse consciente, sintiendo los músculos de la garganta ajena cerrarse en torno a sí en cada succión, mientras que una lengua retozona se extendía y zigzagueaba sin cesar contra su férvida carne. Sus testículos siendo mecidos con extrema suavidad entre los inquietos dedos del mayor, mientras uno de éstos se abría camino cautelosamente entre sus nalgas, tanteando reiteradas veces los pliegues del espasmódico esfínter como preludio a una penetración que, afortunadamente para el menor, nunca llegó a realizarse.

—No... —balbució Tom, encorvando la espalda.

Aquello puso a Georg en estado de alerta, obligándole a interrumpir abruptamente la actividad. Pero, tras contemplar las facciones del menor, comprendió rápidamente el verdadero significado de aquel monosílabo y se dispuso a retomar sus acciones. 

Tom podía advertir la proximidad de su límite. Sus muslos se hallaban tensos, sacudidos por ligeros temblores que no tardaron en abarcar todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, llevó las manos hacia la cabeza ajena y asió con fuerza el cabello castaño a la altura de las sienes, sonsacándole al mayor un débil lamento. 

El mayor de los Kaulitz se hallaba completamente deslumbrado. Jamás un acto tan sencillo y familiar había provocado tanto en él. La excitación y el riesgo de un fallecimiento real hacían que todo se viese irremediablemente multiplicado, y cada reacción de su cuerpo ante la asfixia acompañaba con precisión todas aquellas sensaciones. Aquello era sexo y muerte. Y lo verifico en el preciso momento en que Georg ladeó la cabeza y, tras realizar un par de maniobras certeras, le instó a hacer fuerza contra el cuero comprimiendo su cuello.

La sensación de éxtasis era titánica, y no transcurrieron más de unos segundos antes de que Tom se liberase en la cavidad ajena con toda la fuerza congregada en su organismo, amenazando con desbordarla. Por un instante, notó como el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo, mas se vio incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Su reflejo de supervivencia se hallaba impedido, y la conciencia del peligro obnubilada gracias al golpe de adrenalina y al efecto demoledor del orgasmo.

Consciente de ello, Georg se apresuró a liberarle de sus ataduras, admirando las marcas azuladas que teñían la zona castigada, manifestándose como auténticos estigmas de pasión. Su mirada aceitunada escudriñó al enajenado muchacho tendido frente a sí, tosiendo con fuerza y dando ansiosas bocanadas de aire, tembloroso y desprotegido cual cervatillo a merced de un hambriento león. Una vez le vio medianamente repuesto, gateó sobre aquel cuerpo aún convulso y le propinó a su dueño un breve y casto beso en los labios. Después, se dejó caer cuidadosamente a su costado izquierdo, mirándole con fijeza.

—Dios... aún no me explico cómo he permitido que me convenzas de hacer esta locura. No puedes imaginar el mal rato que me has hecho pasar... —siseó Georg, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

Tom emitió una risilla ahogada mientras trataba de erguirse con dificultad. Tras haber logrado su cometido, comentó:

—El pequeño Georgie no parece estar de acuerdo contigo...

Para su infinita desgracia, Georg no podía rebatir aquellas palabras. La semi erección marcándose suntuosamente en el interior de la tela grisácea de sus boxers prescindía de cualquier explicación verbal.

Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Sin duda, innovar era difícil y, en casos como el acontecido aquella tarde, podía resultar extremadamente arriesgado. Pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Oh, si. Vaya que si lo hacía...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Besos y abrazos! <3


End file.
